Predator
by Blonde Gingernut
Summary: At the end of New Moon, Bella is given a chance to become part of the Volturi. What if she accepts? This follows the Cullen's lives, postBella. Contains plenty of werewolves. EdxOC, & regular pairings. SM owns.. not me D: R&R, pleaase? Thanks x


**At the end of New Moon, Bella is given a chance to become part of the Volturi, become a vampire. She refuses, in New Moon. What if she accepts? This isn't your regular 'Bella joins the Volturi' story. Instead, it follows Edward and the Cullen's lives post-Bella… involves plenty of werewolf-ness :D Inspired by songs by Muse & Florence & the Machine :D R&R x**

Prologue.

I chewed my lip uncertainly, considering my options. Aro watched me expectantly, his pale red eyes gleaming hopefully. I felt a hand on my elbow, and turned to see Alice watching me with a grimace. She shook her head, almost unnoticeably. "Miss Cullen, I do believe you've made _your _decision." Aro said lightly, smiling at me. I turned to look at Alice and Edward, genuinely thinking. Edward didn't want me, wouldn't change me, but wouldn't let me die without trying the same. On the other hand, the Volturi were cruel tyrants… and they killed mercilessly - humans and vampires - and I'd be the one to do that.

"Bella, please! Stop being silly!" Alice cried, walking forward quickly. Edward suddenly put an arm around her and restrained her, still watching me intently. He didn't smile or frown, but his eyes were soft, almost helplessly watching me. Pity. He wouldn't argue if I joined with Aro. He knew that it was the best choice for me. I looked at his face carefully, memorizing it before it disappeared from my life forever. He looked…dead. His face was paler than normal, pasty and deathly, except two dark purple smudges over his eyes. Eyes that shone like night, black and hungry.

"Alice." I strode over, and pulled her away from Edward's arms without touching him. She instantly wrapped me up in a fierce, tight hug. "There's nothing left for me," I whispered in her ear. She trembled, and opened her mouth to say something, but I spoke first. "I'll always be here, come see me some day," I said. Breathing in her scent quickly, I pulled back from her embrace.

"Bella… Bella, we'll change you. Someday. I can see it. You'll be with us, a vampire. You don't need to do this." She whimpered.

"Alice… we both know that's not going to happen," I glanced over her shoulder at Edward. There was no point getting my hopes up. He didn't love me, and he never would.

"E-Edward? You're just going to let this happen?" She asked, turning to look at him imploringly.

He stared at me with hollow eyes, almost seeming to ignore Alice. "Bella can do whatever she wants, regardless of my thoughts." He said quietly. I stared at him for a moment longer, falling trap to old emotions. Was he doing that deliberately? Dazzling me into doing what he wanted me to do? Well, it wasn't working. What better time to show I was over him than now? I turned around quickly, facing Aro. I smiled, and nodded.

"I'll accept your offer, Aro," I said loudly, clearly, confidently. I didn't turn back to look at the two Cullens, not even when Alice wailed in anguish.

Aro clapped excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh! Perfect! Just… _fabulous!" _He exclaimed. He stood up and walked toward me slowly, smiling. He raised his arms, making his cloak drape out behind him like bat's wings. "We welcome our new coven member!" He yelled, his wispy voice raising to fill the hall. I shuddered, out of fear or anticipation; I'm not sure, but a not unpleasant chill travelled up my spine. Alice was screaming and crying now, inconsolable. "And Alice…? Are you sure you don't want to join us? To be with your friend?" Aro murmured to her, but she didn't respond. "No? Then, please leave. We'll let you go free, this time." He said, dismissing them both. Aro silently beckoned me forward, and I walked closed, before being embraced by his large, bat wing arms. He turned me around, so I was facing Edward and Alice. Alice shook her head. She was still whimpering as ghost tears fell from her eyes. Edward watched me blankly. I wondered if he really cared at all. He lowered his head, and turned around.

Until Aro's teeth pierced the skin on my neck, I didn't realize what was happening. I gasped in pain and shock as pain shot through my veins. Someone gasped at the same time, breaking off into a snarl. I closed my eyes as the world went blurry, just in time to notice a clouded figure crumple to the floor. Then I too, fell to the floor.

**AN: Just one of several ideas I have... this will probably be the only Bella-including chapter. I'm creating a new character, a female werewolf... If you're interested in this story, review with name ideas? Shall hopefully update soonish, if I get reviews, k? **

**Thanks. **

**Rachel :**D** x**


End file.
